Urethane elastomer may be blended with plastic resin, for example nylon, to improve its impact strength. However, sometimes the presence of urethane elastomer, especially at high levels, adversely affects tensile properties. This effect is believed to be due to inherent incompatibility between the two polymers. Accordingly, if the urethane elastomer can be modified to improve its compatibility, improved polymer blends will result.